parliament_of_r9kfandomcom-20200214-history
Brotherhood of Transcendental Cyborgs
The Brotherhood of Transcendental Cyborgs FOUNDER/CHAIRMAN: Brother _Frosty of Transcendental Cyborgs !!h78a4kITypv MOTTO: SEMPER LIBERI, SEMPER AEQULIA (always free, always equal) PURPOSE: '''To promote liberty, freedom, and equality of opportunity of the highest degree for the Cyborgs and all people of /r9k/. For too long the Cyborgs have been pushed aside by both the robot and normie communities of /r9k/ as we are composites of both, yet too robotic to be normal and too human (normie) to be robotic. It is time now, my brothers, my comrades, my fellow Cyborgs, to take a stand and make our voices heard and to ensure the liberty, freedom, and equality for not only ourselves, but for all people of /r9k/. We have transcended the labels of normie and robot to become one, our own unique creation. Join up if you are a Cyborg or strong supporter of Cyborgs, are a champion of liberty and freedom, or are a champion of equality (not SJW-tier equality, real equality, equality of opportunity). We support the right to bear arms, privacy, community, individuality, a strong military, and voluntary association. ''SEMPER LIBERI, SEMPER AEQUALIA!'' '''SYMBOLISM OF THE LOGO: '''The scale inscribed in the crossed olive branches represents equality and a longing for peace among the inhabitants of /r9k/. The tri-knot represents the common bond of Cyborgs, Robots, and Normies united under the Brotherhood and the values of liberty, equality, freedom, and justice. The sword is representative of a sacrosanct right within the Brotherhood and a common symbol of liberty, the right to keep and bear arms, and it also represents that the Brotherhood will not stand idly by in our pursuit of liberty, equality, peace, and justice. Furthermore, the sword overlaid the tri-knot symbolizes the willingness of the Brotherhood to defend its values as well as the common folk of the Robots, Cyborgs, and Normies. Additionally, the tip of the sword points towards the scale and olive branches symbolizing a want and willingness to take, defend and uphold the the 3 core values of the Brotherhood, equality, peace, and liberty by these means. The color grey symbolizes that we are neither Normies nor Robots, but rather a combination of both. Policies and Party Platform * Promote a platform from which the Cyborgs and those sympathetic to the Cyborgs may voice their concerns * Promote the right to keep and bear arms as sacrosanct to the Brotherhood and all sentient beings of /r9k/ * Promote the values of liberty, individuality, voluntaryism/voluntary association, non-aggression (peacefulness), and equality * Promote unification, kinship, and acceptance among Normies, Robots and Cyborgs * Establish the Church of Cybernetica as an official religion in /r9k/ * Promote the establishment of a military force of /r9k/ comprised of militias and a standing force to defend /r9k/ from foreign invaders from such lands as Tumblr and Reddit, and to defend the values of the Brotherhood and Cyborgs * Improve and promote the rights of Cyborgs within /r9k/ * Promote threads offering advice to those wishing to embark on the great Journey of Transcendence to the status of Cyborg * Membership is not restricted to Cyborgs only, members may be comprised of Normies, Robots, and any who is sympathetic to the Cyborg cause Provisional Party Anthem https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TszmdpUtf0A Standing Members Founders and Chairmen of the Council * ''Brother _Frosty of Transcendental Cyborgs !!h78a4kITypv'' * ''MrR0B0T0 of Transcendental Cyborgs !!DTBMUiN3Z0G'' * ''{NAME WITHELD} of Transcendental Cyborgs !!DBzw/1/334l'' Other Members * ''Bitterman of Transcendental Cyborgs !!fCT7FkoUQ19'' * ''Asterisk of Transcendental Cyborgs !!GaF0vhdzjy'' * ''Gibbyz of Transcendental Cyborgs !!SVCFda1h8t3'' * ''Helios of Transcendental Cyborgs !!rEkSWzi2+m''z''' * Bottle of Transcendental Cyborgs !!jIMtlaFYocY (Formerly Bobble) Category:POLICIES Category:Parties Category:Legacy page